1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to umbilical cord clamps and cutters, and more particularly to a combined umbilical cord clamp and cutter for clamping and cutting an umbilical cord in one continuous motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of clamps and cutters are known in the art for clamping and cutting the umbilical cords of newborn babies. Perhaps the most common clamp currently used for such purposes is the umbilical cord clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,303, issued to Nolan on Jul. 15, 1980 and assigned to Hollister Incorporated (xe2x80x9cthe Hollister clampxe2x80x9d). The Hollister clamp comprises a pair of flexible arms joined by an integral hinge to form a generally V-shaped clamp. The interior of each arm has serrations or ridges for grasping the umbilical cord. The free end of one of the arms has a flexible tongue that cooperates with a recess on the free end of the other arm to close the clamp about the umbilical cord. In practice, two Hollister clamps are clamped to the umbilical cord in spaced relation to one another, and the cord is then cut between the two clamps using scissors or a scalpel. One clamp is temporarily left on the baby""s navel, and the other clamp is disposed of with the placenta. The Hollister clamp has several drawbacks. First, it takes three separate instruments (two clamps and a cutting tool) to accomplish the process of cutting the umbilical cord using the Hollister clamp. In an alternative practice, one Hollister clamp is frequently used in conjunction with a hemostat, and the cord is cut between the Hollister clamp and the hemostat. If a hemostat is used instead of a second Hollister clamp during the cutting process, the overall procedure is even more cumbersome because the hemostat is typically replaced with a second Hollister clamp after the cord is cut, which adds a fourth instrument. Second, the Hollister clamp does not provide any shield from the splatter of blood when the umbilical cord is cut, which presents a danger of blood-borne pathogens to hospital personnel. Additionally, the Hollister clamp is not aesthetically attractive when left on the baby""s navel.
Several combined clamp and cutter devices have been developed that essentially employ the Hollister clamp. An example of one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,052, issued to Simmons on Jul. 20, 1999 (xe2x80x9cSimmonsxe2x80x9d). Simmons discloses a scissor-type device with a cutting blade that receives an assembly comprising a pair of Hollister-type clamps. As the scissors are squeezed together, the blade severs the umbilical cord and the clamp assembly while closing the two clamps on either side of the cut. Although the Simmons device combines the two clamps and cutter into a single tool, it does not solve the problem of the need for a shield to guard against the splatter of blood nor the problem of poor aesthetics. A similar device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,054, issued to Yeatts et al. on Oct. 19, 1999, which suffers from the same disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,938, issued to Jensen et al. on Dec. 16, 1997 (xe2x80x9cJensenxe2x80x9d), discloses a disposable device for squeezing and cutting an umbilical cord comprising a pair of clamps that mate with a sliding unit which contains a blade. As the sliding unit closes the clamps, the blade severs the umbilical cord. Again, however, the Jensen device does not have a shield to prevent the splatter of blood, and the clamps are modifications of the Hollister clamp which are not aesthetically appealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,672, issued to Watson et al. on Oct. 14, 1997 (xe2x80x9cWatsonxe2x80x9d), addressed the problem of the splatter of blood by housing a cutting blade and a circular clamping surface inside a cooperating pair of semi-cylinders joined by a hinge. A similar pair of semi-cylinders with a second circular clamping surface is connected to the first pair of semi-cylinders with a breakable joint. As the two pair of semi-cylinders are closed in clamshell fashion, the clamping surfaces compress the umbilical cord. Thereafter, the blade is depressed to sever the cord, and the semi-cylinders prevent the blood from splattering. Then, the two pair of semi-cylinders are separated by breaking the breakable joint. The pair of semi-cylinders without the blade is left with the baby, and the other pair is discarded with the placenta. Although the Watson device solved the blood splatter problem, the pair of semi-cylinders left with the baby is bulky and aesthetically unattractive. Additionally, although the Watson device was intended to enable one-handed operation, the Watson device presents significant difficulties in the process of depressing the blade and breaking the clamps apart.
Thus, a need exists for a disposable umbilical cord clamp and cutter that prevents the splatter of blood, is easy to operate with one hand, and leaves an aesthetically pleasing clamp on the baby""s navel.
To solve the problems mentioned above, a cutter device in accordance with the present invention comprises a pair of shells connected by a longitudinal hinge. The first shell has a transverse blade fixedly mounted therein and a clamping member adjacent the blade on the xe2x80x9cmotherxe2x80x9d side of the blade. The second shell has a cutting support aligned with the blade. The cutter is positioned with the umbilical cord lying across the cutting support, which preferably comprises a pair of walls separated by a gap into which the blade may pass. On the xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d end of the cutter, a removable clamp is inserted between the shells. The removable clamp has a clamp body with a corrugated clamping surface, a strap for cooperating with the clamping surface, and a hinge joining the strap to the clamp body. The clamp body has a crown opposite the clamping surface for engagement with the interior surface of the first shell, and the exterior surface of the strap engages the interior surface of the second shell. Thus, as the two shells are closed, the clamping member in the first shell of the cutter compresses the umbilical cord on the xe2x80x9cmotherxe2x80x9d side of the blade, the clamping surface of the removable clamp compresses the umbilical cord against the strap of the removable clamp on the xe2x80x9cbabyxe2x80x9d side of the blade, and the blade severs the umbilical cord, all in one motion through the action of one hand of the user.
As the umbilical cord is severed as described above, the shells substantially surround the cord and thereby prevent the splattering of blood. Preferably, the clamping member in the first shell has at least one tab for engagement with a catch extending from the second shell. More preferably, two tabs are provided for engagement with the catch. Together, the tabs and catch constitute a latch to keep the shells closed after the cut is complete. Toward the end of the closing of the shells, the first tab clicks into engagement with the catch to indicate that the shells are prevented from reopening. Upon further squeezing of the shells, the second tab clicks into engagement with the catch to indicate that the cut is complete. Also, each shell is preferably provided with a guide that engages the guide of the other shell to form a detent that holds the shells in a partially open initial position before the cutting process is begun. The exterior of each shell is preferably provided with a plurality of protrusions or recesses to assist the user in gripping the cutter. Together, the shells have an overall outer shape that comfortably fits in the palm of the user""s hand.
In the vicinity where the removable clamp is mounted to the shells of the cutter, the periphery of each shell is provided with an indentation to allow access to a protrusion of the removable clamp. After the umbilical cord is severed, the user may use a thumb to apply a force to the protrusion of the removable clamp in order to dislodge the removable clamp from the shells. The removable clamp is then left with the baby, and the cutter is discarded with the placenta. The removable clamp is preferably shaped like the head of a koala bear, with facial indicia (e.g., eyes, nose, and mouth) on the face. When the removable clamp is engaged with the shells of the cutter, the face of the koala bear is toward the interior of the cutter. After the removable clamp is removed from the cutter, the baby is left with a clamp on its navel that resembles a koala bear, which is much more attractive than a Hollister clamp. Therefore, the removable clamp of the present invention is aesthetically pleasing as well as very practical. The removable clamp may also be made in the shape of various other animals, such as a teddy bear or duck, or other non-animal shapes, such as an ellipse.
In addition, the removable clamp is preferably provided with a recess on the back side of the clamp body. The recess provides for reduced weight of the clamp and tends to eliminate sink marks if the clamp is manufactured by a molding process. Also, the recess allows for a wireless transmitter to be inserted in the clamp so that the baby can be tracked electronically.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined umbilical cord clamp and cutter for clamping and cutting an umbilical cord in one motion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable umbilical cord clamp and cutter that prevents the splatter of blood or other fluids when cutting an umbilical cord.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combined umbilical cord clamp and cutter that is easily and safely operable with one hand.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved umbilical cord clamp that is aesthetically pleasing.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the annexed sheets of drawings, which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.